Cat and Mouse
by SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Mary Margaret is a thief, in a game of Cat and Mouse with the sheriff of Storybrooke, until she gets caught… Storybrooke no curse AU
1. Bandit

If you have any comments/suggestions, tell me and I'll make myself better. Enjoy!

Mary Margaret slipped through the back window of the house and snuck to the kitchen, looking through drawers and cupboards, for nothing in particular, but something good. She stuffed things into the satchel wrapped around her waist. She searched the house for a few more minutes, then heard the screeching of tires outside. He wasn't supposed to be back until ten, she thought she still had a half hour.

"Damnit," She muttered. She peeked through the window at him helping his dog out the truck door. She finished in his bedroom, then ran out from where she came in, and in the nick of time, as he entered, with the beagle not far behind. He caught a glimpse of her ebony hair flowing down her back, and knew right away that that was the thief going around town, but a woman? She sprinted for blocks, back to her home. It was a very small, abandoned house, but it was her home. She walked in to find a stray cat sitting on her kitchen counter. She didn't mind, in fact, she loved cats. She untied her satchel and emptied it in front of the cat, as it jumped off at the clutter of various materials. A few packs of spearmint gum, five $20 bills, a photo from high school (so she knew who to avoid), a pack of flossers, toothbrushes, and toothpaste, some snacks, and two hotel sized samples of shampoo, conditioner, soap, and makeup wipes. A very good haul indeed. She kept the $100 and a pack of gum in her satchel, then shoved the rest into the medicine cabinet, along with some other things she stole. She really didn't want to do this, but it wasn't fair everyone got so much, while she got so little. It wasn't all bad, she was free from any rules, any responsibilities; she was rebellious and free, as long as she didn't get caught by the town sheriff, who was always on her trail. She wasn't always poor. In fact, she once lived in a very large house with her father and stepmother. Both her parents died, and was cast aside by her stepmother like an old shoe, worn down and missing the other half, her parents. From then on, she looked after herself, and only herself.

The next morning, she woke up with Misty, the cat that she decided to name and keep, by her side, snuggled to her stomach, purring loudly. She got dressed into one of the only pairs of t-shirts she owns, and wriggled into her regular sweatpants. She sauntered to the supermarket a few miles away with her stolen grocery money. She loved looking at the people. She was a very good people reader, and can almost guess they're problems on point. One woman was in a rough divorce with her three kids, a gay couple strode in wearing the face of shame, maybe they're parents didn't approve? She could never actually ask what's wrong with them, but she knows she's always on the dot. She walked to the cereal aisle and stopped dead in her tracks, then ran to the next aisle over. She took out the picture she stole from his bookshelf. It's him. She heard footsteps follow her.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?"

He was talking to the woman who robbed him, five inches away, staring eye to eye. She robbed one of the nicest strangers that has ever talked to her.

"I'm fine, thanks" she uttered. She spun and walked away.

"Hey!" He called. He recognized the same hair that flew away from him as it did the day before. By now, she's sprinting around the store, with him hot on her trail.

"Stop in the name of the law." She screeched to a halt.

"The sheriff. I robbed the sheriff. What the hell was I thinking."

"What the hell were you thinking is right. Now, hands behind your back." She slowly turned and he handcuffed her.

~

"Orange juice?"

"No," she said angrily.

"Grumpy in the mornings, are we?"

"Only when I get arrested."

"...but, if you promise to return my things, I can let you go without ever filing a police report..."

"You're not pressing charges? You're letting me go?"

"Only if I can get my stuff back." He stated

"Really," She asked, amazed.

"Oh, and, no more stealing." She returned to pouting, which he couldn't help but smile at, then she gave it a thought.

"Deal. Let me out, I'll take you to my house."

He drove her in the police cruiser, her handcuffed in the back seat.

"You know, you don't have to keep me in the cuffs forever..." she said coyly

"Oh, and why would I let a burglar out of handcuffs if they robbed me?"

"I don't think of myself as a burglar, more like a bandit." She said. He chuckled at that. They pulled up to the small, rundown house at the end of the block.

"Welcome to Chateau Bandit." She said.

"Am I not allowed to know you're real name?" He asked.

"Not if I'm to keep a clean criminal record."

"I'll keep you in custody and ask for a court hearing if you don't tell me your name," he taunted. She sighed and swallowed hard.

"Mary Margaret." He stood still, thinking.

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thanks, David."

"How do you know my name?" He shuddered a bit, knowing a _bandit _knows his name.

"Do you think I don't ask around for info on my _target?_" She asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"No it's just, if you asked around, how come you didn't know I was sheriff?"

"I ask specific questions and forgot to ask for your job title, an amateurs mistake."

"Can you just search me up?"

"Nope." She said sternly as she opened the door to her filthy pigsty of a house. His mouth gaping wide open.

"You live here?"

"Until I get enough money for an apartment, yeah."

"I have a feeling you don't own this house, do you," he muttered,

She looked at him with large eyes filled with tears yet to flow down her cheek. She ran around gathering his things from scattered places. He followed her las if he was in a trance. He was quiet for a moment, then spoke.

"You can stay with me until you find a place, and a job. I have a spare room." Her tears flowed down her face. She sprang up to hug him tight.

"Thank you _so _much."

"One condition. No more robbing." He said.

"You mean no more banditry." They both laughed as she hopped in the truck with Misty in her lap.


	2. Home

**Trigger warning! Domestic Violence, implied Sexual Assault**

David had to make a stop at the police station first, then drive them both home. It was a slow work day, and he could stay with her while she settled in.

"I'm not sure if Duke is going to like the cat..." he said.

"Oh. Well, she is a stray, so if he doesn't like her, I'll take her to the veterinary office, to get her looked at, then go to the local shelter and see what they can do for her." They stopped in front of the garage of his house. He jumped out and ran around the other side to let her out.

"Thank you." She stepped out and followed him to the front door.

"I'd show you around, but I'm guessing you know where everything is."

"Ha ha." She muttered sarcastically. Misty jumped out of Mary's arms and sniffed around Duke, as he did the same. They got along just fine, as it turned out.

"I'm going to take a shower, if you want to start unpacking," he shouted from the washroom. She heaved her plastic bag of things into the guest room across the hall from his. It was a small room, but spacious compared to her old room, with sky blue walls and dark brown hardwood floors. The dressers and bed matched the floor. She untied her bags and packed her things into the dresser-drawers.

She collapsed onto the bed with a smile on her face. She was staying with the man she tried to rob, surely a favour to someone who committed a felony against him, but why? She could only think of one reason. She shook her head, but thought for a moment. He could have a million reasons why he could be doing this for her. Pity? Spite? Who could tell?

"Hey, I was thinking I pick up some takeout, what do you prefer?" He asked through the door frame, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Her smile disappeared as she shot up from her position.

"I'm not sure, I've never had any." She chuckled to herself.

"A surprise it is then!" He exclaimed. Duke barked loudly, as if agreeing. He waved a hand, then ran out to his truck. Boy, was he handsome, she thought.

~

He returned ten minutes later, balancing paper bags on his arms, while struggling to close the truck door. Mary Margaret ran outside to grab a bag.

"Thanks." He said. They set them on the small dining room table and dug a pair of plates out of the cupboard. He prepared the food when he asked her the worst question she thought she could ever hear.

"Why were you living in that house? Did something happen?" She burst out laughing and laughed for a few seconds, before she responded.

"It's a long story..." she sighed, "but it's my story." He expectantly waited for her to talk.

"My mother passed away, when I was ten. It changed my father in drastic ways, to say the least. He remarried to my stepmom, Regina." She stopped and rolled up her sleeve and revealed scars upon scars. "He would hit me and Regina. She ran away from him once she figured out what he was doing to me, as well as her. She tried to take me. He caught us and said she could have her freedom if I came with him. She took the easy way out, so I became his puppet. It was awful," she said as a heavy stream of tears crowded her eyes. He frowned angrily at the thought of someone hurting her, and a child at that. He held her hand as she quickly wiped tears with her sleeve.

When dinner was finished, they cleaned their dishes and she blurted out.

"Why did you help me? You could've left me to freeze to death in winter, or you could've asked for a court hearing and take me to jail to spend the next how many years in jail?"

"Onlyq six months," he said incredibly quickly.

"Six months. Why did you help me? I've been racking my brain for an explanation, but there are too many."

"Name a few," he said, "so I know why."

She smiled tauntingly.

"Pity, spite, some sort of revenge fantasy..." she trailed off.

"Let's just say I have a special feeling about you." He answered shyly, blushing a bit.

"Okay then." She yawned and he led her to her room without hesitation.

"You've had a busy day. Get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." He said. She frowned. She had nothing planned.

"No I don't," She stated.

"Yes you do, I'm taking you to the station. I need an assistant, after all." She grinned placidly and shut her door, leaning against it. She had never told her story before.

_Her dad stalked towards her furiously. What she had done to get him so mad, she couldn't remember. He took her arm and led her to the kitchen and sat her down. He was about to draw his belt, but stopped. He had different plans. He sat on the chair with her underneath. _

Mary Margaret woke up in a cold sweat. She sobbed in her bed at the harrowing memory that had come to light. She hopped into the showers and David made her breakfast. As she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her, he could see more prominently the scars she accumulated from her father. On her arms and legs. He slid a plate across the table to her. They quietly ate their pancakes when David spoke up.

"I heard you crying this morning. Are you okay," He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm fine. Bad dream. Can you pass the syrup?"


	3. Closed doors

David drove them both to the station. She almost fell asleep on the car ride, but she was so beautiful he let her rest. He couldn't get enough of her. Her hair was messy, and her curls bounced with every bump on the road. Her green tank top and leggings accented her body well and matched her jade eyes. He took in her placid beauty, then snapping out of his daze to turn into the parking lot. She slowly rose up and looked to him, grinning sleepily and yawning.

"Hello." She muttered lazily. Her eyes were dreary and dark and he couldn't stop looking into them.

"We're here," he said peacefully. She looked out the window and giggled to herself, a giggle that David was addicted to; it made him feel like he was floating.

The day was very fun for the both of them. She got a tour (though she didn't need one) and she learned the ropes of being a sheriff's assistant. She filed paperwork, casually flirted with him, grabbed him coffee, and followed him to check out a call of a disturbance; some college kids partying in pure daylight. At the end of the day, she jumped into the truck excitedly. He laughed at her bouncy-ness and energy. She could admit she hadn't felt this energetic since she was with her mother.

_She hopped off her pure white steed and bounced over to her smiling mother. _

_"Again, again," little Mary cried. Her mother continued smiling at her lovingly. _

_"Tomorrow, my love," she spoke, almost ethereal. _

The thought of her mother's voice brought a gentle smile to her lips. A sudden enslaught of memories flashed through her brain, and her eyes brimmed with tears. She jarred her head to the right to let a small tear down her face without being noticed. After what felt like hours, they arrived home. She ran to the house and slid across the floor to her room. He racked his brain for an explanation of her sudden mood change. He ran after her and banged on her door.

"Mary Margaret, what's wrong," he asked thoughtfully. She bit her lip trying to hold back a sob.

"It's nothing. I'll be out in a minute and make supper."

"That's okay, I can make it, I just want you to tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Just go. I'll be right there," she choked out. He knew she was strong, but her muscles must ache trying to keep emotions at bay. He slammed against the door, breaking through the lock, and sat down beside her shaking figure. She stared at him, then leant into him. They sat like that until the tears stopped. She got up afterwards and trudged to the kitchen, ignoring him entirely, like she hadn't just poured her heart and soul into his shoulder.

"Is macaroni for dinner okay? I learned how to make this really tasty cheese sauce from Regina, when we'd stay home and she'd cook supper for Leopold." She was a puzzle to David, but with the pieces from different puzzles, they just couldn't fit together, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't figure her out, and he stood in the middle of the tiny kitchen, both dumbfounded and awed at her. As if she was reading his mind, she broke the silence.

"I know, I'm really hard to figure out. But that's the way I like it." He loved how smart and stubborn she was. It reminded him of his mother. What would he tell his mother? That he was housing a domestically abused criminal who tried to rob him? He hadn't even thought of it.

She shoved a plate of macaroni into his hands and she stalked off toward the table with her food. He watched her eat, and she looked up at him and smiled widely. Maybe he made a wrong decision, inviting her here. No, nobody as innocent and inviting could be as dark as he thought, especially Mary Margaret, who was a criminal just for her survival. As soon as she finished, she placed her plate in the empty sink and sauntered to her room and stopped in the doorway.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, but I'm not sure I can live here anymore. If I can still work for you, that'd be great, but I think I'll go back to my old house. This has been nice, but I'd just feel more comfortable there. Thank you for your hospitality." His jaw dropped to the floor. She really was a closed book, with locks, chains, duct tape, and zip ties keeping it shut. He knew he couldn't argue with her.

"…if that's what you really want, then that's your decision, but I would really like for you to stay."

She shook her head rapidly and ducked into her room.

She gathered her things in a huff, which didn't take long, and grabbed Misty. She was half-way out the door before he stopped her.

"Just no more crime. Please?"

"Of course not, I'm a sheriff's assistant, remember," she answered smugly. He couldn't help but laugh, yet he felt heartbroken in this moment.

"And if I need you-"

"-you'll find me." She sounded very sure of her answer.

"Always." The word echoed through her, making her even more afraid. Before she could get too attached, she left. Just like that, she was gone. He was about to beat himself up for letting someone so _mesmerizing _go, but then remembered he would still see her.

—————————————

She sat in bed at night gripping her sheets like they were the things keeping her life together, and essentially, they were. She couldn't bear the thought of being hurt once more. Even if he was the kindest man she had ever met, or even dreamed of, she couldn't let her guard down. Not again. She learned the first time. It'll be fine, she told herself, I'll see him tomorrow. I work with him. Just partners. Surely he couldn't hurt her if they only _work_ together. Right? Wrong.

She arrived at the station and took one look at him and her knees almost gave out.

"Hi, _sheriff Nolan,"_She taunted. He smiled.

"Good morning, bandit." She giggled and blushed profusely. This was going to be hard for the both of them.

————————————

**Thank you so much for the support, even if it's minimal, this means _so much _to me****. I'm so grateful, and can't wait to hopefully grow! **


	4. Puzzle Pieces

**I just wanna say really quick, your feedback means a lot to me. It gives me motivation to make more chapters, and I'm glad to know that at least someone is reading my stories. Again, this means a lot. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: domestic abuse and implied sexual abuse**

**(P.s. I now realize I used kilometres instead of miles in this chapter and I'm not sorry, even for being a Canadian, but yeah, Canada! Ok sorry, hope you enjoy!)**

Mary Margaret worked all day talking as minimal as possible with her now-employer, even after he offered her a donut, confirming the stereotype, to his denial. She held her walls high and reinforced them again, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was her best decision, living in a rotting abandon house instead of with her new _endeavour,_ she just couldn't have her walls crumble around her as they have many times before.

The end of the work day was approaching when he confronted her about her shyness towards him.

"Is everything okay? You've been really…distant lately. " he asked. She nodded silently and slipped past him to walk home.

"Why'd you leave? I thought we were friends. Did I do something?" She walked faster at his words, but he caught up with her, grabbing her arm. _Of course you did something, you just had to be so charming and I opened up to you, _she thought, but would never tell him.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time," she muttered before pulling at his arm to let her go, which he did reluctantly, without letting her get very far.

"You never wasted my time, in fact, you made it better used." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him fearfully. Just this once I can make this mistake, she thought, and pressed his lips to hers forcefully. They stood kissing on the sidewalk for a few moments before she let go and practically ran out into the street to her house.

Unfortunately, a small car was heading straight for her. She froze in the middle of the street, with the car mere seconds away. The car swerved a little but couldn't stop. She looked into the headlights and thought, this was it. A force coming from behind her shoved her out of the way. She lay sprawled on the pavement pinned under David. Her ankle was twisted in a way that shouldn't be possible to humans, a large gash on her head, but other than that, they were both fine, as well as the driver, who kept driving, despite that scare in the street.

They lay on the sidewalk panting at their near-death experience, when she moaned in pain. He crawled off her body and his eyes immediately met her ankle.

"Oh my god, Mary Margaret,"

"Yeah, I know," she said, near yelling. He helped her up and lifted her up. Despite her protests and later giggles. He was about to put her in the car when she twisted from his grasp, fell to her knees and threw up on the sidewalk.

"Mary Margaret, you have a concussion," he said as she slowly crawled onto the floor of his truck.

The ride to the hospital was short, but David wanted the moment to last forever, minus the foot and the concussion. She lay her head gently on his shoulder and moaned in pain at every bump, despite going twenty kilometres through the streets of Storybrooke. She passed out halfway to the hospital, and she looked as innocent as a child; but she was much stronger.

—————————

_Her father loomed over her with his chosen tool for today; a belt, one of his favourites, her least favourite. She always had to hide the marks he left on her from her friends, Regina, and her teachers, which was quite hard. She began to sob as he raised his arm in the air._

She scared herself awake and took a second to slow her heartbeat. David held her arm and she looked into his eyes desperately. He didn't have to ask her, he knew that she wasn't okay, which she really appreciated, he could read her already. Again, she put up her fortress around herself. Her eyes brimmed with tears in the emergency room.

——————————

She left the hospital with a boot on her broken foot and instructions to take it easy, take lots of Tylenol and water until her she feels better. David had convinced her to stay with him until she gets the boot off, though she isn't sure how she'll survive with him. She's screwed if she thinks she can keep her hands off him, staying with him for a _month. Yep. She's screwed. _

They stopped at her house for her to grab her things and the cat and go to her house.

"Yeesh, Déjà vu at it's finest," he laughed. She allowed herself to laugh and stroked Misty. An uncomfortable silence followed them to his small house. She immediately threw her stuff onto her old bed and went to his living room, plopping down on his leather couch. _Yep, I'm screwed, _she thinks as he sits next to her on the couch. She swore she heard a ringing from somewhere and she got very dizzy. He looked at her uneasily, but flipped through the T.V. channels. He looked down at her and she immediately brought her lips to his. He pulled back after letting her rope him in.

"You need to rest," he reasoned between her kisses.

"With you," she whispered, tugging at his shirt and kissing him again.

"You aren't thinking straight."

"I may not be thinking straight, but I don't actually care about that right now," she whispered in his ear. That alone would've changed his mind, but he wouldn't take advantage of her.

"How about when your feeling better."

"_Please,"_ she begged, "I'm feeling better _now."_ He laughed at both her attempts and her child-like attitude. She suddenly collapsed to the ground, feeling very nauseous. He carried her to the bathroom and let her expel the contents of her almost empty stomach again. He held her hair back, then carried her to bed. She looked up at his face, looking at him almost drunkenly, and touching his face, his arms, his lips, in a last ditch effort to seduce him.

He layed her down swiftly and she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Goodnight," he whispered softly and passionately.

"Stay," she blurted,"please." The bed shifted under his weight and he lay behind her, stroking her face and hair. He couldn't help but smile at her beauty, even in her current state. He pressed her body flush against him. Her body instantly felt warm against his body. And right, like she belonged in his arms, two puzzle pieces who have finally found each other. They fell asleep soundly and that was one of the first sleeps she hadn't had a nightmare.


	5. Crosswords and Midnight Kisses

**I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone. I'm not sure how many people have actually been reading my story, but thank you _so much _for the feedback, I can't thank you enough, and I hope that this story lives up to your guy's expectation, if not, review and I will make my writing as best as I can. **

**As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Mary Margaret slowly woke to the smell of pancakes and David pressed into her back. Her head throbbed and she felt nauseous again, and reached to the nightstand to grab the bottle. As she swallowed, David kissed her shoulder sensually.

"Mmmm, good morning," he mumbled. She smiled, though he couldn't see it.

"Morning."

"I made pancakes," he offered.

"Good, I'm starving." She said. He laughed and helped her out of bed. She waddled to the kitchen and found a stack of pancakes with blueberries and strawberries sitting on the kitchen table. She sat down to eat, but pulled David down to kiss her.

"Hey, no, you need to eat first," he ordered. She pouted.

"I don't want to eat first, I want something else," she moaned sarcastically and pulled him back down to her. He pulled away and gestured at the plate sitting before her. She sighed, but didn't protest any more.

For the day, she sat on the couch watching television and doing crosswords on the couch, nuzzled up next to David. So when he asked her a question she was not expecting, she was startled.

"How about you move in with me? You can be my _roommate,_" he asked. She paused for a moment or two.

"I'd like that," she answered and giggled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blanket higher around them. They passed the crossword book back and forth, taking turns and watching some sitcom that came on. David never wanted to be more than three feet away from her ever again. She felt the same.

They wrapped up the day by playing scrabble, and despite Mary Margaret's constant headache, beat him by a mile. He laughed every time, finally accepting defeat after four rounds. She was all smiles by the time supper cam around. He stood over a pot of noodles, stirring, while occasionally glancing at Mary Margaret sitting on the chair, curled up and reading a book.

He placed her supper on the coffee table in front of her, but she didn't look up from her book.

"What're you reading?" He asked playfully. She looked up from her place deep in the pages and smiled widely at him.

"The Great Gatsby," She said softly. He smiled.

"You should eat, you've barely had a bite all day."

"I ate my pancakes!" She exclaimed, but set down her book to eat.

After the meals were finished and dishes were washed, (and dishwater splashed onto their clothes in their water fight) they were off to bed. David waltzed into the guest bed and grabbed an extra blanket off of the closet shelf for Mary Margaret. She leaned against the door frame and smiled as he set up the sheets on her side. He looked up and she glided over to him, kissing his neck. He rolled his eyes.

"Mary Margaret, you need sleep," he said. She whined.

"I've waited all day, I've played the patient part, now I'll show you something else…" she said, biting her lip seductively. He rolled his eyes and kissed her with force. Her tongue pushed it's way into his mouth and they moaned as their tongues came in contact with each other. She made her way down to his neck, pulling at the buttons on his flannel.

"Mary Margaret," he protested, but she just laughed.

"Relax," She said coolly, and pulled off his shirt. She ran her hands over his smooth chest, while kissing every inch of him. He groaned and pulled her back up to meet her lips with his. She wrapped her hands around his neck, while he played with the fabric covering her waist. He pulled back from her, while she moaned in objection.

"That was, _really _nice, but you need to _sleep," _he said. She laughed. She yawned in response as she pulled her clothes off, in a last ditch effort to entice him, but he wouldn't budge; he was putting her needs before her wants, but it was the hardest thing he has ever tried to do, resist a beautiful woman such as her.

—————————

Five days later, her concussion was gone and her leg was healing, and she was dead-set on getting what she wanted; him. She tried everything, stripping down naked while he was cooking for her, tempting him with the most intense kisses he's ever received, and even tried to handle him under the covers of the blankets while watching television on the leather couch, but he wouldn't budge, until now.

As her head injury subsided, he finally gave in to her. She lay on the bed in her sexiest pair of matching lingerie and one of his oversized hoodies from the police academy. He ran over to the bed and swept her up in kisses. She growled and lay her hands on his waist, pulling him down on top of her. He nipped at her neck as she clawed at his shirt. She lifted it over his head as he drank in her flowing curves and lifted his sweater over his head, revealing to him her full breasts, still slightly hidden by the red satin bra.

He bit his lip as he traced her body with his hands. She moaned and unclamped her bra, throwing it to the floor, along with the overflowing pile of other garments. She let out a sigh as he made his way back up to her breasts, licking and sucking, while fondling the other. She grew tired of the foreplay and hurriedly undid his belt, sliding his jeans and boxers down his legs.

She stroked him, earning her a throaty groan. She flipped them and slid downwards. She swirled her tongue over the tip and licked up the length of him. He grabbed her wrist that was previously holding his hips so as he didn't jut in her face, and flipped them once more. He kissed under her ear as he slid in smoothly. They both moaned at the new sensation, as David developed a rythym that Mary Margaret mirrored. She rolled her hips in circles. He hit her sweet spot over and over again. She lolled her head back and her head softly hit the headboard. She ran her booted leg up on his leg, which made him giggle through the noises he was making.

She was very close, he could tell, so he slid his hand in between them and stroked her clit. She came, arching her back and making a series of undignified noises. He came seconds afterwards, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder, kissing and nipping her. He slid out from her hot depths and lay next to her, holding her close, as they recuperated. They lay sweaty and out of breath, they luxuriated in the afterglow as their sweaty bodies lay tangled into the night.


	6. If Found, Please Return

**I just wanted to say, again, thank you so much for the support, please send reviews/prompts for other stories, and I can't wait to continue writing. As with all my other stories, I'm not totally sure as to where this fanfiction is going, so if you have ideas for the next chapters, I will gladly take prompts. As always, I hope you enjoy! **

David

David groggily got out of bed, leaving behind a naked bandit to sleep. He started making pancakes, but added some blueberries in the batter this time. Along with pancakes, he cooked eggs, sausage, and toast. He heard shuffling from inside the guest bedroom and smiled. He set out two plates full of food, just as a very tired looking Mary Margaret trudged into the kitchen. Her hair was mussed, and she limped just slightly, and didn't say a word.

"Good Morning," he said, taking a fork-full of everything, "I thought I'd make a big breakfast today, it's your first day back at work." She smiled back at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Please don't put those walls up again, I promise I would never do anything to hurt you, I just want to know you."

"I need these walls. They protect me. I can't go through any more shit like my father put me through." She reasoned.

"They may protect you from harm, but they also protect you from love, you can't reason with yourself anymore, you know how you feel towards me and your scared of that, as you have a right to, but you can't isolate yourself from every possibility of being hurt." he said. That silenced her.

"Thank you for breakfast," she muttered, leaving half a plate of uneaten eggs and sausage. He sighed and left for his room, changing into his work-clothes.

The drive was silent, other than the radio blaring and the engine.

Work was slow, as it always is, until a missing person's report came in.

A tall, brunette woman came in, saying her son, Henry, has been missing for 12 hours. Snow helped print out missing child signs, while David searched all across town for him.

Once the sun touched the horizon and flyers were hung for all of Storybrooke to see, David retreated to the station. At the time, he was wearing blue jeans, a red button-up shirt under a navy knit sweater, a black jacket, and a red and grey striped scarf. He was carrying an army green backpack that hung low on his back.

David and Mary Margaret asked everywhere around town, but nobody saw him. They checked at swingsets on playgrounds, the town library, the diner, everywhere his mom said he might be.

They wound up and down roads, until a flash of red caught Mary Margaret's eye. Cautiously, they jumped out of the truck and found Henry's scarf.

"Henry!" He called. No answer.

"Henry!" They both tried. Still not a sound.

Mary Margaret looked further and found footprints in the mud. She took off running, with David not far behind, but suddenly, they stopped. A deep cliff spanning around 20 feet down stopped them in their tracks. David looked down carefully and saw nothing that caught his eye.

"Henry!" She cried.

"Hey! I'm over here!" Came a voice. They took off running in the direction of the sound.

And just like that, Mary Margaret's boot slipped from under her. She went tumbling down the slope and caught onto a root, just before falling down into the river below. She grasped to the root for dear life, swinging and pulling herself up, but it was no use. The root began to slip and give way.

"David!" She called. He turned around and saw her struggling at the edge of the cliff.

"Mary Margaret!" He ran over to her and leaned down.

"Grab my hand," he said. She complied and carefully let go of the root. He pulled her to safety and the root fell. She gasped for air and David went on to find Henry, Mary Margaret behind him.

They stopped at the trunk of a tree, where a small, ten year old boy sat still, holding onto a branch, about to fall.

Let go and I'll catch you," said David. Henry gulped.

"Don't drop me," he said.

"I won't," David said, and looked at Mary Margaret. Henry dropped from the branch and into David's arms.

"Your mom has been worried sick about you."

"I know. I just wanted an adventure, but then I got lost, so I climbed this tree to try to find home, but it was so high up."

Mary Margaret dialed Regina while Henry sat in the back, talking with David. When they got to the station, Regina stood outside the vehicle for him. Henry jumped out.

"Mom!" He called.

"Henry, where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you." She said.

"I went on an adventure, but I got lost and got stuck in a tree." said.

"From now on, you tell me where you are going, you scared me to death," she said, pulling him in for a hug. When they left, the two finished up inside.

"Thank you for saving my life back there," she said softly. He smiled.

"It seemed like the honourable thing to do. Thank _you _for finding Henry. You tracked him all on your own." He said. She smiled as she finished up her paperwork.

"Let's go home," she said, stifling a yawn. David grinned and offered his elbow.

"My lady," he said. She put her arm in his and walked to the truck.


	7. Not Risking Anything

**Thank you all so much for the support, it all means so much to me. If you have any reviews/prompts, I'll gladly take them. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

The next morning when they both arrived at work, a new face was sitting in the chair she had sat in since she got there. She had curly, long blonde hair, deep green eyes, and a red leather jacket.

"Mary Margaret, I'd like you to meet my deputy, Emma Swan, Emma, this is my assistant," David introduced. Mary Margaret smiled widely and shook the woman's outstretched hand.

"Emma Swan," she greeted.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard." Snow took a seat beside her.

"And I thought a deputy was a sheriff's assistant," Emma questioned. David chuckled.

"She's just more helpful," he replied sarcastically.

"It's basically just a fancy word for secretary," Mary whispered to Emma. Mary Margaret found she got along with Emma very well.

"Why haven't you been around since I came? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I was on my honeymoon, it was scheduled for two weeks, but we cut the trip short, and just stayed home,"she explained.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Emma said shyly, blushing profusely.

——————————

The work day was slow, as it always was in a town as small as Storybrooke.

After Emma was caught up on paperwork, they all went to the Rabbit Hole, a bar across town. They walked in and Mary Margaret already smelled strong bourbon and cigars. David ordered while Emma and Mary Margaret made their way to the pool table.

"Have you played before?" Emma asked as she grabbed three cue sticks and set up.

"Please, I was raised on this thing," she said. Emma laughed, but Mary was hardly sarcastic.

David handed them each their drinks and they played into the late hours of Friday evening. After too many rounds of pool and too many drinks, they all stumbled onto the streets.

"I have a feeling we should walk home," he told Mary Margaret. She nodded and they parted ways with Emma.

As the two were walking, she saw flashes out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to a black car, where a shady man sat, taking pictures from out his window.

"David," she whipsered,"we need to run." He looked to the flashes and sprinted clumsily down the street, until they were sure to have gotten away.

"Who was that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I couldn't tell," he muttered to her. They continued walking in silence down block after block, until he could see the house on the horizon.

They ate a very late supper, then called it a night.

Once they were snug in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about the man in the car.

"David, I don't want to know what that man was planning on doing with pictures of us," she whispered into his chest, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Outside, unbeknownst to the two, the same black car pulled up to the house.

"I took pictures, and I now have an address," the man said into the phone, writing something down on a yellow notepad. He drove off, leaving no trace of his ever being there.

——————————

David sat up warily, looking down to the woman beside him, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and got up to make breakfast.

As he was mixing the pancake batter, he heard stirring from the other room. Mary Margaret trudged out of David's bedroom and was in the middle of throwing on his sweatshirt over body, when she snuck up behind him, kissing his jaw and hugging his waist.

"Morning," she murmured into his ear. He grinned and turned around, lifting her up on the counter beside the stove. He looked ravishing in the mornings, his cool blue eyes staring at her, his dirty blonde hair tousled. He held her hips as he kissed her all over. He set her back down to flip the pancakes. Her still-slightly-hungover brain was fighting to keep her awake.

A knock at the door startled them both. David was dishing up breakfast when Mary Margaret peeked around the blinds.

"It's my father," she mouthed to him. He put the plate down quickly.

"You can't let him take me," she pleaded. He shook his head and lead her to his. She ran out of his grasp to take each knife from it's place on the knife block.

"Mary Margaret, I know you're in there, you can't hide from me," he said. She was close to screaming at that point, and had ran into his bedroom with David.

She hid in his closet, while he stood in the bathroom with his gun.

She held her hand over mouth, as she tried not to scream. She remembered the man from earlier last night, and it clicked. _Typical of him to hire a private investigator, _she thought to herself. Her other hand grasped a large serated knife, while the rest were on the floor, in the corner.

The back door had opened loudly, and Mary Margaret tried to hold in a gasp, but failed. All she wanted in that moment was to have David's arms around her, sheltering her from anything bad.

The bedroom door slowly opened, and through the cracks of the door, she could see what looked like a very drunk Leopold, pointing his gun. Even when trying to steal his daughter back, he wouldn't leave anywhere without being dressed in his best suits.

"My darling, where are you?" He beckoned. She shivered and tried not to cry.

"Freeze! Hands in the air," David ordered calmly, despite the situation. He was pointing his own gun at her father, giving her an opportunity to strike.

"I'm guessing _you're _David Nolan."

"Sir, put the gun down."

Mary Margaret began softly climbing out of the closet, and if it wasn't for the creaky floorboard in front of her, she wouldn't have been caught.

"Ah, there you are, Maggie. Come, let's go home, you need a dose of reality." Mary Margaret pointed her knife to him.

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you, you must be dillusional." He grew increasingly angry.

"Mary Margaret, cut this nonsense and get in the car." She stood her ground." She remained silent.

"Damnit, if you don't follow my orders this instant, I'll shoot." He said, staring at Mary Margaret, but pointing the gun at David.

"You shoot him, you get a knife in your chest," she threatened.

In a split second, Leo shot at David, hitting his upper thigh. He tried turning to Mary Margaret to shoot her as well, but found himself with, indeed, a knife in his chest. Tears stung her eyes as she plunged the knife into him. He swung the gun around and hit her repeatedly, until he inhaled his last dying breath.

"David," she screamed, crawling over to him. He panted heavily and held his leg. She scrambled to the phone on the nightstand.

After the paramedics arrived, they slid Leo's body into a body bag. They taped up David's leg, while trying to calm Mary Margaret down. They checked her out, and she had two broken ribs, a fractured arm, and plenty of gashes and bruises from being beaten with the gun.

They gave their statement to Emma at the station, who offered a place to stay for a bit, while the crime scene was investigated.

David and Mary Margaret shared an air mattress on Emma's apartment floor. Mary Margaret was shaking under the covers and David held her.

"I never got to thank you for today. You saved my life."

"No, you saved mine. I would never have any courage to do what I did today, if not for you. You've saved me from him, and myself." She hugged him closer and laid her head on his chest, listening to his still-beating heart, further confirming that he was okay.


	8. Our Coincidental Love

**This is going to be my last chapter, because I'm not sure I could write for this one anymore, and it seems like a good place to end. If you have requests or reviews, they really help me. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Mary Margaret sat up from sleeping on the chair beside David in his hospital room and stroked his hand. He was clearly fighting sleep. Dr. Whale insisted on admitting him to check for any other possible injuries.

"I thought I'd lose you," she whispered to him. He nodded and reached for his glass of water beside him. She handed it to him and he sipped out of a straw.

"You saved me," he whispered.

"No, you saved me." He smiled and held her hand, as a nurse came in to check on him and he couldn't fight the grogginess.

"Sleep," she ordered, and he reluctantly obeyed.

—————3 weeks later—————

David stuttered through the door with Mary Margaret holding him up. Emma stood in the living room with smoke more of his friends and residents of Storybrooke, and he looked up at the sign hanging above his kitchen, reading _Welcome Home, David._ He smiled and threaded through the small crowds of people to thank them and talk. Mary Margaret went to Emma, who was standing at the snack table awkwardly eating pretzels out of a blue bowl.

_"_I don't know anyone here, so I'll stick around you," Mary Margaret whispered to Emma. Emma laughed. David ambled to Mary Margaret with people trailing behind him.

"Mary, this is Ruby, Granny, Belle, Mr. Gold, and Archie." She gave a jovial wave to them, and she talked with them.

After two hours, people left and the two were left in the living room.

"I think I just got a therapy session from Archie," Mary said as Emma pulled out of the driveway. David laughed.

"He does that a lot, but these people are kinda like family."

"I've always wanted one," Mary Margaret murmured.

"Now, you've found one," he said kindly. She smiled and couldn't contain her glee. She pulled hi. Into an indulgent kiss.

"You gave me this. A home, a family, freedom. I'm forever in dept to you," she said. He smiled.

"You're mine. I'll take that and be more than happy," he said faintly. She smiled and kissed him hard and soft, passionately and sweetly, loving and tenderly. He wiped a tear that ran free from her eyes as he pulled her on his lap.

"Can we move?" Mary Margaret asked absentmindedly between David pecking her.

"Of course, my love, I'm not sure I can sleep in that room again." She giggled and unbuttoned his flannel.

—————4 Months Later—————

"Welcome home, _my wife_." David said. Mary Margaret laughed in his arms that carried her through their door.

After finding their new home, David proposed. They got married two months later at the courthouse, despite being told to wait by Emma.

"How about we _consummate our marriage _before our flight?"

"Good idea." David laid her on the bed and Mary pulled him down on top of her, swiftly undoing his belt and he pulled her shirt up and off her. David looked at the clock behind him.

"We still have an hour," he whispered.

"If we go fast, we can make it twice."

"Maybe even three times," he said into her ear, and her body felt a rush of heat on her skin. He carefully undid the clasp on her bra, and was quick to fondle one breast in his hand, and suckle the other. She moaned and spurred him on, allowing herself to entangle her body in his.

——————————

Their plane landed in Boston from Mongolia, and a sleepy Mary Margaret laid her shoulder on an equally drowsy David. They finally parked in front of their acreage house, where David carried Mary Margaret's slurred opposition. He laid her on their bed and glanced to his wristwatch, saying three o'clock. He undressed and laid next to his sleeping wife.

The next morning, she awoke earlier than she would've liked, but surprised David. She laid her pregnancy test on a breakfast tray, next to a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice, excitement overflowing on her glowing features. This was the life she had always wanted, but too afraid to take. But David helped her, and she could only feel both gratitude and undying love for her husband.


End file.
